Spending The Night of Capsule Corp
by Bittersweet Symphony
Summary: A cute fic hooking up the DBZ teens


**Spending The Night at Capsule Corp**

Hey! I'm back with a TxP, BxG fic. I love them together. And I don't even know how Pan looks like. Everyone says that Goten looks like Goku, so.... But anyways. I have alot of fics that I've written, cause I've been going crazy. I like the first Trunks and Pan one I did. (It's called "With You".) Please enjoy and review. Oh, yeah. The ages r: Bra: 20, Goten: 29, Trunks: 30, Pan: 19, and Marron: 25.

**************************************************************************************

Pan sat on the couch with Bra. Marron sat on the floor. It was New Year's Eve, and they were watching "Scream 3", and Pan was commenting at how lame it was. "I'm serious. 'Scream 2' was okay, but sequels keep on getting lamer and lamer. They need to stop."

Marron scowled at her. "Well why don't you leave Bra's house if you don't like the movie."

Pan swore under her breath and kept quiet. Pan hated Marron, and the only reason she came was because Bra was her best friend, and because of Trunks. Marron liked him also, so Pan didn't like her. Trunks is always surrounded by blonde sluts, Pan thought. But where was Trunks? They were spending the night, and Pan was hoping to at least be able to talk to him. 

The door opened, and a buzzed Trunks stumbled through. 

"Hey, Bra. You invited the powerpuff girls over?" he asked, motioning to Pan and Marron.

Bra smiled. "Yep! And the best part is that they're gonna spend the night. So you'll hear giggling girls all night."

Trunks smirked. "Oh joy. What I always wanted." He sat between Bra and Pan. He rested his feet on Bra,who scowled, and put his head on Pan's lap. He looked up at her. "Don't mind me," he said.

Pan smirked. "Yeah, Trunks. Its like you aren't even here." She was secretly thrilled at Trunks laying his head on her lap. She saw Marron give her a death glare, and Pan met it head on. Serves that bitch right, Pan thought self-righteously. Trunks shifted his head so he can watch the TV.

"What are you guys watching?" Trunks asked as a guy with a mask started chasing the heroine.

"The coolest movie in the world, 'Scream 3'," Marron replied, giving Trunks a flirtatious smile.

Pan scoffed. "Sequels are so stupid. I swear, almost all sequels suck."

Trunks nodded his head. "Yep, Panny, you're right. Your judgment must be seriously messed up if you think 'Scream 3' is a cool movie."

Pan stifled a giggle at Marron's shocked face. She looked at Bra, and raised her eyebrows, giving the universal sign meaning "what a hunk". Bra rolled her eyes and giggled. "Hey, Trunks. Where did you go?" Pan asked.

Trunks looked up at her, one of his eyebrows raised. "Why do you care? Curiosity killed the cat."

Pan grinned. "Good thing I'm not one 'cause I would've been dead a long time ago." She felt smug when she elicited a chuckle from Trunks.

"Well, Goten and I went looking for girls. But there were none that was interesting so we went to a bar and got a little drunk," he replied. "Goten said he was going to drop by soon to hang out for a while and maybe spend the night." He and Pan looked to see Bra's reaction, but she just shrugged.

DING DONG!

"Marron, will you please get it?" Trunks asked.

"Sure!" (AN: *imitating Marron* Sure! I'll even lick the toe wax from your feet if you asked me too! {I had to put that in})

She let Goten in. Goten sat beside Bra. Bra's face seemed a little flushed. Goten stretched his arms, and put it on Bra's shoulder. "Hey, Trunks, Pan, and Bra," he said in an easy-going voice.

Bra nodded mechanically, and Trunks and Pan burst into giggles. Trunks looked at Pan's face, and noticed how smooth her lips were. But I don't like her. She's only nineteen, and I'm thirty, he told himself.

"Hi, Uncle Goten. What's up?" Pan asked.

He sighed. "There are no cute girls out here anymore. Ever since I broke up with that slut Paris, I felt free. But no one is in bars on New Year's Eve."

"Well, since Mama, and Papa are gone, let's living it up a little bit by playing Truth or Dare?" Bra suggested, winking at Pan. Pan giggled, knowing what dares Bra wanted to be asked.

They all agreed. "Okay, Trunks, Truth or Dare?" Goten asked.

Trunks pondered the question for a little bit before answering. "Dare."

Goten smirked. "Okay. I want you to make out with Marron for two minutes." He seemed oblivious to Pan's face, but Bra and Marron wasn't.

Trunks shrugged, and got of Pan's lap to go on the floor with Marron. They started kissing, and Pan went outside thought the back door into the backyard. She looked up at the stars as silent sobs shook her body. Kami, it hurt to think of him with anyone else. Hot, furious tears streamed down her face, and it fell on her pajamas. She angrily wiped them away, and went back into the living room. They were still kissing, and Goten was yelling, "Whowee!" Bra gave her a concerned look, and Pan nodded her head. They finished, and Marron had a self-satisfied expression.

"Okay, Goten. You had your fun. Now it's my turn. Pan, Truth or Dare?" Trunks asked.

"Truth."

"Okay. Pan. Tell me when you had your first kiss."

Pan laughed. "Trunks, that's lame! But my first kiss was in 7th grade. It was with Michael Lennon, the cutest guy."

Bra giggled also. "Yeah. I remember when you told me. You were like 'Omigod! I got kissed!'."

Pan smiled. "Hey, you were just jealous that I got kissed first. Anyways, it's my turn now. Bra, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm no chicken."

Pan chuckled. Trunks whispered something in her ear, and Pan nodded. "Okay. Bra I want you to wear a whipped cream bikini with cherries."

Everyone gasped. "Pan! That's so off from 'Varsity Blues'! And I refuse to do that 'cause it's nasty!" she yelled.

"Well, I guess you have to deal with the consequences. And you know what that is," Pan said, referring to thirty punches from each of them.

Bra muttered something under her breath and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you think she'll do it?" Goten asked, eyes open in anticipation.

"Why do you want to see my sister so bad, Goten? You hentai and a half," Trunks said, half-joking, half-serious.

Goten didn't say anything which made Trunks more suspicious. Bra came out in only a whipped cream bikini, and took her seat by a shocked, and blushing Goten.

"Told 'ya I wasn't chicken," Bra boasted. She looked at Goten and smiled. She moved her head to his chest. "What's wrong, Goten. You don't look so well." She made small circles on his chest with her finger.

Omigod, she looks so hot when she's doing that, Goten briefly thought. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came. He looked down at his pants, and saw his obvious arousal. "Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom."

Everyone laughed when Goten left. Bra changed back into her regular clothes (in the kitchen), and Goten came back. 

"Okay, that was kinda fun. Well, Marron. Truth or dare?" Bra asked. She leaned on Goten's shoulder, who was still tense.

"Truth."

"Okay. Marron, are you a virgin?"

Marron's face turned red. "Well, you see. There was this time with Yubu, and I had some Sake."

Pan sighed, and shook her head. No wonder Marron was so slutty, she thought. Pan hoped Trunks wasn't attracted to her because she wasn't a virgin.

"Okay. Goten, truth or dare?" Marron asked.

"Truth."

"Tell me. Who's pants would you want to get in. It can't be someone famous or Mariah Carey or something like that."

Goten looked at the ground. "Remember, I'll know if you're lying!" Trunks reminded. 

"Well. I guess it would have to be Bra," he said, a deep red blush on his face.

Bra shyly looked up at him. "Even though the question was nasty, really?"

"Yeah. But anyways, Pan. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I want you to go to the house next door, wearing only your underwear, and ask for sugar."

Pan scowled. "It's chilly outside! I'll freeze to death!"

Bra smirked. "Are you scared, Panny?"

"No, I'm not scared." Pan took of her baggy shirt, and surfer shorts in the living room. She felt Trunks staring at her body. Pan looked at him, a smile playing on her lips. "See something you like?"

Trunks shook his head, and his face began to heat up.

Pan walked outside, and they followed from a distance. Pan rang the doorbell, and a really old man opened the door. Aw shit, she thought. "Do you have a cup of sugar?" she weakly asked.

The old man began to move his pelvis like he was Elvis. (That rhymes!). "Sure baby. Since I took my Viagra(TM), I'll be you sugar daddy tonight." 

Pan ran from the house as fast as she could. She ran into Trunks's strong chest, who held her waist.

"I can't believe you did that!" he said.

"Neither can I," she muttered.

"Well, you'll get a reward. A one-way flight with Trunks Brief." and with that statement, they began to lift off.

"Trunks!" she shrieked. Marron, Goten, and Bra stared at them amusement in the half-saiyans eyes. But contempt was in Marron's. She looked into Trunks blue eyes, which was sparkling with mischief. "Where are we going?" she quietly asked.

"It's a secret."

Pan playfully scowled at him. "Well. I would like to go and all, but in case you haven't forgotten, I'm only in my underwear."

Trunks smirked. "I haven't forgotten. But since Capsule Corp. is a big place, it will still be in limits."

They reached a rose garden, and Trunks slowly descended. It was full of beautiful red roses, and the aroma was pleasant. "It's beautiful," Pan murmured.

Trunks gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah, This has been my favorite place since I was a little boy. I always go here when I want to be alone. I never told anyone about this spot, so keep quiet." 

Pan felt special. She was sharing something with Trunks. Even if he flirts with Marron, he likes me, Pan realized. "I promise I won't tell. Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

Trunks face turned serious. "For some time now, I've began to have, well, feelings for you. I guess I brought you here because well, I trust you."

Pan digested all of the information Trunks gave her and smiled. "I like you, too. In fact, I've liked you for a really long time now." She grabbed Trunks face, and kissed him. He kissed back, and for a few minutes, they stayed there. She broke away for air. "We better get back to the house now."

**************************************************************************************

"Where did they go?" Marron ranted.

They were still outside, waiting for Trunks and Pan. Bra yawned, and leaned up against Goten. "Who knows?"

Marron screamed. "I'm going inside."

Goten whispered into her ear. "Good riddance."

Bra chuckled. "I don't know why I invited her. I must have been high." She looked into Goten's eyes. It would be funny if I told Goten I liked him, she thought. Ugh, the sleep must be getting to me. But still, her mind prodded. Before she could react, Goten planted a kiss on her lips. Mmm, her mind thought.

Goten broke away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he apologized, but Bra was smiling.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" Bra asked. They felt Trunks's ki, and he landed beside them. Pan was hugging him, and had a huge grin on her face.

"Where's Marron?" Pan asked. She still was hugging Trunks.

"Inside. How come your hugging Trunks like that?" Goten asked, raising one eyebrow.

Pan giggled, and Bra smiled. "Well why are you holding Bra?" she counterattacked.

The saiyans laughed and went inside the house for some sleep.

**************************************************************************************

Author's note: Don't flame, Marron fans. I just made her like this for my story. I think this is cute and this pairs up the teens together. Please review. And email me if u watched the ending of DBZ on the international channel!!!


End file.
